


Captive Prince drabbles

by NathanKingdom



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanKingdom/pseuds/NathanKingdom
Summary: Some short unrelated Captive Prince stories





	1. Nik should really learn to knock

Nikandros knew that it was impolite to enter anyone’s apartment without knocking and announcing himself, no matter if it was an apartment of a close friend. But come on, this was Damen we’re talking about here. They had been going in and out of each other’s place like they owned them pretty much ever since they had had places of their own. Even with Damen’s stick-up-in-ass boyfriend Laurent practically living in Damen’s place, it really didn’t feel like things had changed. Even Laurent was understanding in this kind of matters. So, nothing to worry about, right?

Well, this time Nik had come in, but it had seemed like there wasn’t anyone there. As he looked around, there was a mild noise coming from behind one the doors. Thinking back in retrospect, opening that door was one thing Nik will always feel regret about.

Damen and Laurent were in the room, as it turned out. Laurent was standing, wearing his usual white skinny jeans. With them he had black riding boots and a rather peculiar jacket. It looked like old fashioned, blue and slim jacket with lighter blue symbols printed all over it. Symbols like triskele, mars and venus symbols etc.

Damen on the other hand, was dressed more modestly; he was nude. He was kneeling in front of Laurent in all his muscly glory, naked as the day he was born. Only things on his person was the gold colored metal collar on his neck and golden cuffs on his wrists. They were all linked into gold chain that Laurent was holding.  
When Nikandros had opened the door, Damen and Laurent had turned to look at door. Now all three of them were standing frozen in a moment that felt like it was lasting eternity.

 

Laurent was the first one them to regain his ability to speak.

-You didn’t even knock, so we’re not paying for your therapy after this.


	2. Dipolmatic visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something with a bit of a twist. And I wrote this like so fast, so don't expect a great masterpiece.

Damen stepped into the throne room of Vere. His entourage was close on his footsteps. The entire court of Vere seemed to be present for this diplomatic visit. The relations between Akielos and Vere had been good, despite the king’s death.

The regent of Vere was sitting on the throne. His nephew, the young crown prince, was standing on the steps of dais. The price’s fierce blue eyes were nailed to Damen. Damen approached the throne slowly. He bowed his head to the throne.

“King Damianos” the regent spoke, “what a pleasure to have you here as our guest.”

“Our journey was pleasant.” Damen answered.

The regent was descending from the dais. He stood in front of Damen and, in the disguise of formal greeting, leaned in to whisper.

“It is truly good to see you again.”

“I’m sure it is, Laurent. If you have missed me even half of much that I’ve missed, you”

Laurent straighten himself. He knew that they couldn’t make a scene in the public. Damen on the other hand was looking past Laurent to the steps of the dais.

“Prince Nicaise” He greeted, “it is a pleasure to see you again too. I hope you’re well in these sad times. I knew your father. He was a great king and a good friend of mine.”

Nicaise’s eyes remained piercing cold as looked upon Damen without answering. Laurent’s letter had revealed that Aguste’s death had really affected Nicaise. Had they not been in public right now, Damen would’ve probably already heard at least one mean insult or even spit to the face.


	3. Princes and Paupers

Damen opened his eyes and noticed Laurent wasn’t on his side. He looked around the old attic, where they had spent the night and noticed the only window open. As he walked to look out, he noticed Laurent sitting on the ledge. 

“Look.” Laurent pointed down to the street below them. “They are already closing the streets because the royals are coming.”

The royals, that Laurent was referring to, were the two crown princes. Lauretin of Vere and Damianos of Akielos. The two monarchs were meeting as diplomats here on Marlas, since the territory was at the meeting point of two nations and was considered somewhat of a neutral ground.

The princes themselves? There wasn’t many kind words Damen or Laurent could say about them. Laurentin was known as a joyless sourpuss, pale and vane. He had been adored for his beauty in his childhood, but he had lost it superficiality as he had aged. Damianos on the other hand was a brute. Robust former soldier who seemed to be irritated at all times and had a short temper. The two nations were currently holding their breath as the meeting took place. The two princes were notorious for disliking each other, and due their natures, a one or two wrong comments could start a war.

But these politics didn’t concern Damen and Laurent. They were just couple of penniless vagabonds, trying to make a living as adventurers and hustlers. They were living at the Delpha area, since them being an Akileon and Veretian, this was the one place where neither of them drew immediate suspicions. The attic where they had slept the night was one their hideouts in the city of Marlas. It was an old, abandoned room. The current occupants of the building didn’t probably even know it was up there. A perfect hideout.

“You know,” Damen started. “This celebrity stampede might be the perfect way for us to skip town unnoticed.”

“That might be wise.” Laurent answered. “Especially if those two fools we scammed last night are still looking for us.”

Damen smiled and gave his lover a quick kiss.

“Let’s go then.”

 

After getting safely out of the town, Damen and Laurent made there way to the woods nearby. It was a good place to hide. They had been there before, when the city had gotten too heated, in a manner of speaking. This time they never made it to the woods.  
On the side of the road outside the city, there was an unexpected sight. It looked like several carriages had crashed and were now laying on the side of the road. There were no people anywhere, however. Laurent and Damen walked upon the crash site. The carriages probably belonged to someone wealthy, they were very expensive looking. Suddenly they noticed the crests on the side of one of the rides.

“Damen, look. That is the royal seal of Vere.”

“You think these are part of the diplomatic convoy?” Damen looked around. “Maybe there was an accident or an ambush of some kind.”

“Well,” Laurent said looking around. “Since there seems to be no one around, you think we could…you know?”

Damen smirked. He knew what Laurent meant. They were going to loot wreckage for any valuables. And that’s exactly what they proceeded to do. Damen found a white wool chiton. Since high-quality clothes were always hard to come by, he tried it on. It was a bit too tight for his muscular frame, but he decided to keep it anyway.

“Hey Damen, look.”

Damen turned around and saw Laurent dressed in a blue nobleman outfit. It fit really well with Laurent’s blond hair and blue eyes. Damen thought that might of hit the jackpot.  
Suddenly there was a sound galloping behind them. Both turned around and saw a group of city watch men from Marlas riding towards them. Damen looked at Laurent and did a quick recess in his head. There was nothing in the sight where they could’ve escape to. The riders had obviously already seen them already, and it was four armed soldiers on horses, there was no chance of escape. They moved to stand next to one another.

“Let me do the talking.” Laurent hissed.

Neither one of them got the chance though. When the soldier reached them, their leader was off his mount on his knees in front of them, before neither one had had a word in.

“Your highness.” The soldier said sounding nervous. “Thank goodness we found you so fast. When we heard of the incident, the city leaders had already feared the worst.”

Damen and Laurent looked at each other and then back at the soldier. This had been unexpected. Apparently, none of the local soldiers had ever seen princes in person before. Where even were the actual princes at the moment?

“Well, yes.” Laurent had finally gotten his voice back from the surprise. “We are glad that you came so quickly.”

Damen thank the gods that Laurent had had practice of the noble speech during their cons in the past.

“Yes, your highness. We will now immediately escort you for the rest of the way to the palace.” The soldier was now sounding excited. Probably thinking this as a potential career boost.

“Umm, yes. of course.” Laurent answered, looking at Damen.

They had been in colorful situations before, but this. This was something else.


End file.
